Rise Again
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: Basically Mercury's thoughts after they all escaped from the fight in Volume 5 Episode 14, Haven's Fate. Also features some Emercury and some incredibly dark ideas. Contains spoilers from this and previous episodes.


**A/N: Thought of this from the brief moment you see Mercury urging Emerald to get out with them. I always shipped Mercury and Emerald, and that scene proved they do care for each other, even if they sometimes antagonize each other. Just wanted to make a little theory one-shot about what Volume 6 will include.**

 **Concerning RWBY Volume 6, I'm pretty sure it won't be back until next Fall, maybe in October of this year, but I'm happy they are at least putting RWBY chibi episodes again. Hope Raven and Oscar are in it. Anyway, I'm also working on a multi-chapter story about Rosegarden and I'm really putting a lot of effort in it, so it probably won't be out until next month. Give it a try and tell me what you think of it when it comes out. Enjoy this one-shot until then.**

...

Mercury watched over the unconscious body of his green-haired friend, unable to tear his eyes from her. She hadn't woken up since her vast display of her semblance that ultimately allowed them to get away without being followed.

Hazel had declared she had a mental breakdown, that possibly losing Cinder had broken her in a way nothing else had before. Mercury was inclined to agree if the way she had screamed and shown that horrid illusion if Salem was anything to go by.

The boy sighed as he looked out at sea from their ship. The sun was just coming up again, casting a warm, orange glow over the water around them. It was nice. If Emerald ever woke up, he could brag about seeing it. It may distract her, even for a few minutes.

This wasn't how the night was supposed to end. They were meant to be victorious, to be standing tall and with pride with the relic for Salem. Cinder had that much confidence in them all, just like when the three of them managed to take down the Fall Maiden long enough for Cinder to steal some of her power. Failing hadn't been in their vocabulary before.

On every job, every fight, every murder, success was inevitable. After all, they were tough-as-nails, the best of the best. Especially him and Emerald, who had their strategies concerning working together down pat. Their match against Coco and Yatsuhashi proved that without a doubt. And when he had been feigning his leg injury, even if the whole thing was orchestrated, he liked to believe some of the concern in her voice was genuine.

It wasn't a match made in heaven, of course. When they first met after his father's death and his house's demolition, Emerald had made it clear she didn't approve of Cinder's request for him to join their team. That made Mercury want to join just for the sake of pissing her off. Then they had many adventures together, and even if she wouldn't call them friends out loud, they both were very much aware of how deep the bond they had shared was.

They banded together for everything, especially when it came to Cinder's wishes. After spending so long in the dark, Grimm-infested hole that was Salem's hideout, they were all ready to go. Whether it was finding the Spring Maiden, taking down the school at Haven or defeating Ruby, they had all been prepared.

The fight had been easy. Yang was still as hot-tempered as before, and he and Emerald already knew how to exploit that. Even the addition of other huntsmen hadn't seemed like a big deal. Hazel was more than a match for the others, and Lionheart was holding off the kid he had never seen before who turned out to be Ozpin.

Then Yang had gotten away and the Faunus, the weird one with cat ears, had appeared and suddenly the fight had taken a turn for the worst. They had been defeated by a bunch of kids, but there had still been the assurance that Cinder would come through and they would at least have one win that night.

Instead, the blonde bimbo had come up, confirming to them all that Cinder had taken down by one of the people that had gone down to the vault. Maybe had even been killed. And now they were without a Fall Maiden or the relic they had come for.

Mercury took another look at the sleeping girl, the tear tracks from the night before still on her face. They may be down now, but they'd be back. All of them.

Ozpin was out there, and so was Yang and the Spring Maiden, whomever she may be. Which means they had a chance to get revenge on all those brats that had stood in their way before. Team RWBY and all those other kids that had dared to defile them and Salem.

Lionheart had learned quickly to submit to their will and so would the other people who sided with the former headmaster of Beacon. They'd hunt down every single huntsman and drag them back for Salem to deal with. She'd make them suffer in ways they'd never imagined, and he and Emerald would be there to observe and revile in the agony of those that aligned with good.

Cinder may be gone for good, but her beliefs and intentions would live on through them. They'd rise from this incident like a phoenix and would come back better and more powerful, ready to crush all those pitiful children.

Then it will just be Emerald and Mercury from then on. They'd travel the world happily appreciating the destruction they'd caused together. They'd see the shattered remains of Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Ozpin's new form, Qrow and every other disgusting person they felt deserved to die.

They may be retreating now, but they'd be back. And they would not lose next time. For Cinder's memory. For the two of them.

...

 **Sorry if this is a little awkward of an ending, I was writing this while also finishing a report for my Psychology class. Also, I wasn't really confident regarding dark themes, and it messed me up a little. Hope it was still okay with you all. Please review, follow and favorite, another RWBY story to come.**


End file.
